comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Parker (Earth-2345678)
Peter Parker is a former hero of Earth-2345678. He's responsible for horrific crimes such as mass genocide and destroying SHIELD. History Peter began his life similar to 616 a social outcast constantly being bullied. However, in this universe, it was much more severe, which led him to create a hatred for his peers, finding his only true friends were his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Ben taught him life lessons and values, such as "With great power comes great responsibility." One day, while attending a demonstration on the effects radiation had on life forms, he was bitten by a radioactive spider. He then found he had the powers of the spider itself! He pledged to use his powers for his own gain to help himself and his aunt and uncle, the only ones who had ever been kind to him. He developed the identity of Spider-Man, and became a pro wrestler, and began saving up the money he made. But on one fateful night, when Peter neglected to stop a fleeing thief, who he saw as a waste of his time, this thief would go on to shoot his uncle Ben. Put in the ER, Peter used all the money he saved to pay Ben's hospital bills, but the end was inevitable and before Ben died, he told Peter to remember his teachings, then he passed. A grief-stricken Peter then decided to use his powers to help others. Spider-Man At the start of his career, Peter became a photographer for the Daily Bugle to capture pictures of his adventures to earn money for the household. But the owner of the building he sold his pictures (J. Jonah Jameson) was an anti-Spider-man activist, and constantly slandered him in his newspaper. This infuriated Peter, because he saw J.J.J. as just another bully in his life. Despite this, Peter met Betty Brant, the secretary of the Bugle, and the 2 fell in love. However, Peter's life as Spider-Man caused him to be neglectful to Betty. Eventually Betty grew tired of Peter's neglect, and married Ned Leeds, and the 2 moved to Florida. Enraged, Peter returned home, but Aunt May noticed him in his spider-outfit, and she died of shock. As the years went on, Peter faced more heartache as Spider-Man, such as his best friend Harry's drug overdose thanks to his father's neglect and the death of Gwen Stacy. But the last straw was the death of Mary Jane at the hands of Venom. Peter finally lost it and started to kill criminals. He then collected some of their stolen money and paraphernalia such as Doc Ock's arms, Green Goblin's glider, pieces of Rhino's protected hide, Shocker's gloves, Vulture's suit, Big wheel's wheel, and Silvermane's robotic body. He eventually was confronted by Daredevil but he swiftly defeated him. Seeing the error of his ways he retired being Spider-Man. However Mysterio would return and kill a 7-year-old girl during a robbery in the guise of Spider-Man Spider-Man for months was hunted by SHIELD and the Avengers, constantly on the run. Until he found Mysterio again and revealed him to be the true murderer then killed him publicly. Peter had then finally lost it he would get revenge on the world by conquering it. Rise to Power Peter moved to a secluded area with all the stolen villain gear and tech from horizon labs and began his plan. First he reprogrammed Alistair Smythe's robots to do his bidding and dubbed them Spider-masters. Then he used o2 of Ock's octo-bots to override the computer systems at Stark industries and the Baxter Building. His next move was to take AIM. By using his Spider-Masters and being arming himself in a suit made from Horizon lab materials and stolen villain gear he assaulted AIM killed MODOK and pronounced himself leader of the organization. There was very little resistance. With AIM behind him Peter was ready to launch Phase 2. After 2 months when Spidey had remodeled AIM into his WEB he commenced Phase 2. Peter then sought another power the Hand. Launching a assault on the Hand headquarters Spidey made it to Kingpin's main room then ripped his heart out claiming the Hand and Shadowland for himself which became the Shadow division of WEB. Using Kingpin's fortune to fund WEB Spidey used his resources to create a large army of Spider-robots and more Spider-masters. His army amassed he launched phase 3. Peter set phase 3 in motion by sending a message to Stark industries, the Baxter Building and the SHIELD Helicarrier to surrender to WEB. When they refused and declared them a madman he activated the hacks in the Baxter Building and Stark industries. The hack at the Baxter building activated the inter-dimensional teleporter and teleported it to Shadowland. There the F4 were overwhelmed by Spidey's forces waiting for them. Deciding to spare their lives kept them as slaves and turned the Baxter Building into his world HQ. The hack at Stark industries gave Peter total control all over Iron Man's armors and he used them to attack the SHIELD Helicarrier. Spidey then teleported his Spider-Masters to the fight. He then teleported himself within the Helicarrier. While on board he encountered Maria Hill. remembering Hill from his time as a fugitive He attacked her and after the beating to humiliate her raped her. Spider-man then found Fury and snapped his neck then crashed the Helicarrier. With SHIELD crippled and Spidey's power rising he needed only get rid of the one thing standing in his way. Meta-humans. Genocide With Stark industries also now under his control Spidey began Phase 4 the annihilation of all who could oppose him. He started by sending his newly created Spider-Hunters to hunt down new mutants. He then enlisted Bolivar Trask to manufacture Spider-Sentinels. He then sought out lone heroes and if they did not submit they were killed. The deaths include Elektra, Moon Knight, many Morlocks and other mutants. Spidey's next biggest threat aside the mutants was HYDRA. Using his new army he conquered and absorbed it into WEB. Spidey went to conquer SWORD and Latveria. His power spreading many heroes began to rebel however it was becoming futile. So the heroes were forced to into safe areas such as the Savage Land or Wakanda. Where the Resistance fought a ten year battle. 10 year later His power ever growing, Peter had all but won the war. But the Resistance wasn't totally destroyed, and he made plans to finish what he started. He then Targeted many Resistance bases in Wakanda and the Savage Land. However Captain America led a secret plan to steal the Cosmic cube which Spidey had in his possession. Unbeknownst to the Resistance however Spidey was completely aware of their scheme and ambushed them. In the battle Spidey used the cube to kill Captain America. Then initiated his final Phase of his plan. By using the cube, Spider-Man and his army assembled an intergalactic army and started a quest for the Infinity Gems. Category:Villains Category:Former Heroes Category:Males Category:Animal Traits Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Mr. Xemnas creator Category:Webbing Category:Adhesion Category:Spider Sense Category:Super Strength Category:Nemesisaverse Category:Super Stamina Category:Single Characters Category:Super Durability Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Deceased Category:Size Alteration Category:Agility Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Weapons Experts Category:Versions of Spider-Man